


... dazzling stars and wilting sunflowers~

by sasukeee_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, But a lot of fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending?, M/M, Too much fluff, a lot of vagueness, cute ending!, hinata being oblivious, kenma being a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukeee_kun/pseuds/sasukeee_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... And I swear to all the gods, sometimes when the feeling of love overwhelmed me, his lips fall apart to whisper me his dreams, and music played, but I didn't understand a word of what he had said... but the music still played...</p>
            </blockquote>





	... dazzling stars and wilting sunflowers~

He was something that was out of this world. Something that made me hear colours that didn't exist in our world and see crabs playing the piano whilst pastel coloured flowers danced the waltz.

A sunflower is a pretty ugly flower...  

It's disgusting and it's too bright and a horrible yellow. It's small yellow petals and long green stem, it's not aesthetic at all! It can't survive without the glorious sun. Always turning to wherever the sun is, but does the sun ever acknowledge that one sunflower? It's only one amongst many. Nothing important, just an average sunflower amongst the field of thousands of other tall, ugly sunflowers. It's heavily flawed and is completely dependent on something so very magical. I was a pretty ugly sunflower and like a foolish sunflower standing short amongst thousands of extremely tall sunflowers, that were infatuated with the sun... I was nothing important... to the sun.

He was a rainbow, that only shone two colours, hiding the red, green, blue, indigo and violet. He was yellow and orange. Vivid, vibrant and oh, so, mesmerising due to a phenomenal brilliance that was so very blinding. I couldn't see but like everyone else he passed and met, I would try to squint and endure the pain just so I could  gaze upon his magnificence. 

He was really hyperactive. I swear he was high every time I saw him. I was high from the simple sight of him, so I wasn't one to talk. From jumping off walls to running in circles. He'd be flying every time we played volleyball together and to me and every other sunflower that watched him, we'd gawk and stare, for what seems like hours but was actually seconds, at the angel that flew without wings. 

"Kenma, Kenma!" He'd run towards me and time sometimes would slow down and I'd hate that. I wanted him to be there next to me at that exact moment. But time wanted to be a bitch and decided that slower was better, which was totally incorrect. Yet it had its perks. Time slowed down meant more time to stare at those honey brown orbs that held the sun in them as though that was the most natural and common behaviour. They'd glitter and glow and the sun looked pretty pathetic since his eyes didn't need help shining. 

"Toss to me," three words yet it meant that I could spend more time with my only sun. Three mere words that some would deny and take it as more work. But it was him who said those words so anyone who was allowed the gift, would grasp it with both hands and hold on to it till he told them to let go. The only fool to take his company for granted was the weirdo, Kageyama Tobio. But I wasn't angry. Kageyama also treasured his partner... 

He was extremely up in people's faces. Apparently personal space was a foreign term to him and I assure you, no one complained. His warm breath mingling with mine as our fragrances mixed and collided and I'd just breathe in and not out. Trying to keep as much of him within me as possible, and yes, that does sound perverted. But I didn't care, his warm breath splattered on my cheeks and I'd lift up my hand to touch him only to let it drop. He was so close and he could be as close as he wanted. The sun always was, but the sunflower couldn't touch the beautiful star. 

He could never shut up yet his words were magic spells. One word and my whole world would flip over and turn inside-out and change a whole lot. Black and white to bright orange and neon yellow. His sentences were from spell books. _'Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo',_ and I'd be wearing a make-believe pale blue gown and there'd be invisible glass slippers on my feet. He'd be my prince but after midnight, he wouldn't chase after me... He wouldn't even realise I was gone. To be fair, he wouldn't even notice and dance with me to begin with. My ugly step sister, fellow setter, Kageyama Tobio, would be more to his liking, right?

He'd speak about utter nonsense and I'd still listen and absorb every word as though I was a religious fanatic and his words were inscribed in some holy book and he was my one-way ticket to heaven. From volleyball to volleyball. He'd talk about anything, so long as it was volleyball related. But sometimes, as I played my game, he'd sit really close and place his chin on my shoulder and ask me what the game was about and how well I was doing and some other nonsense. Those times, I didn't listen. I paused like I would pause my game. My whole body stiff and rigid. Those moments, I would be so glad I was born. I really was someone bored with life; it was just another level to get through and to pass. But he would be so close, he would be touching me, his breath on my ear and I would love life. 

He was actually so far. I was in the city, in Tokyo. He was all the way in the Miyagi Prefecture, Torono Town. I rarely saw the sun, it was always night ever since I met him. The moon was never there but sometimes I felt like the moon, stealing the sun's light and totally relying on him to make me look nearly as pretty. But I didn't steal his light. I wasn't pretty, he was. I wasn't the moon but we shared some attributes. It was always night, but every time I saw him, dawn would crack my world. The sun would soar across the bleak sky and it'd sit at the highest point and temporarily, my life would be... better. 

His texts were my only source of him when he wasn't around. A collage of emojis and words that were formed from both uPPer CaSE and LoWer CaSE LeTTeRS. He was different and crazy and his spams were quite enjoyable. He would text about his day and for the first time, I was glad days were long because of the length, he'd tell me so much. From his volleyball practises to how he was failing everything at school. Words like "WHAM" and "SWOOSH" made their way into the conversation and I'd totally understand because I had gotten used to these weird small things. He would usually talk about stuff he wanted to do with me and how much fun we could have together, and rarely, when he didn't elaborate, my mind would take wild dirty trips as I lay in my bed at night; trips that I didn't regret. 

"Kenma, don't ignore me," pouting with balled fists at his side that were covered by long sleeves, he was really cute. His hair was a mess. Orange, bright orange. It defied the laws of physics and never stayed down. The same way he jumped higher than anyone of his height should be able to. That was him, someone who went against natural laws, the right term would be a miracle, he was a miracle. 

"I'm not ignoring you, Shouyou," his name on my lips, felt nice and calming. Sometimes, I'd lie on my bed and repeat his name, loving the way it sounded. The first time I had met him and he had introduced himself, I could never stop saying his name and the mantra played non-stop in my head. My favourite part about his name was every time I'd say it, he'd perk up and tilt his head and look at me with those brown eyes of his. And he did, he looked up and stared at me, still pouting. 

The more I saw him, the more I fell deeper into his enchantment. He was a magician and I was some poor idiot who met him when his spell book was open in his palms. I met him at the wrong time, yet nothing screamed more than how right it was. Sometimes I wished I had met him sooner. But it was already perfect.

I was his, and I totally had a crush on him. 

Cute and pale, his hands were small, like mine. Battered and dirty, unlike mine. His fingers were long, slender and warm. They'd intertwine with my own and squeeze and I'd wonder what good I did to deserve those moments. His palms were sometimes dry and his hands would be speckless and I thought they were beautiful. Most of the time, however, his palms were sweaty, but I didn't mind. When my hands were damaged from all the setting, he'd kiss at every blemish and the bruises would all disappear because he was magic.

I wasn't someone who liked being touched or held but his hugs were really something. His body pressed up against my own small one. He was shorter than me by a few inches but he was still able to bury his head in the crook of my neck and I'd do the same. My long sleeves pushed back as I clung on to his back and I'd try to pull him even closer but there were no gaps in between us already. I was so close but I felt like I was light years away from him.

His eyes had galaxies lightly braided into them.

One sun wasn't enough for his eyes, so he had thousands of small galaxies oozing and swirling altogether, and I could sit forever, counting how many stars lay in his eyes. 

Fruits, exotic fruits, every time his lips found mine, a new peculiar but delicious taste burst and danced on my taste buds. His small pink lips were soft and small yet fruits that didn't exist yet seemed to find a way to make our special kisses so much more remarkable. 

We would be found lying side by side, on my bed as he slept over at my house in Tokyo and it would be awkward. He'd be fumbling around with his fingers as his feet would move up and down the bed. I'd be curled up in one corner, playing my game and I'd wish he'd say something but he doesn't. Instead, he shuffles closer to me and his slim arms somehow find their way wrapped around my torso and would squeeze. He would watch me play my game as his leg made way to my hips and they too would cling to me like his arms. 

His 'I-love-you's were my favourite. He'd be embarrassed and his cheeks would be crimson red and steam would sprout from his ears. Hiding behind long sleeves and small hands and long fingers, he'd try to peak me a glance and I'd be just as red and I'd say it back but I'd place my hands on his steaming cheeks and lean down to embrace those pale pink lips and have another taste of that tropical adventure. 

But the fact that he loved me was enough.

Enough to last me for this life, the next and ten more after that. It was like instant revival if I died. My love would still live on to the next me in the next level of the game. I was set for eternity. 

He was the boy who knew nothing about personal space, about how to stop moving or how to shut up. He was a spellbinding magical being who cast spells of utter nonsense that entranced me and were so very addictive. He was the colourful rainbow that was missing five colours and whenever he wasn't with me, it was night in my world. He was the boy who used a lot of emojis and kept tempting me to think dirty things yet he was so innocent. His kisses were fireworks and his hugs were home. He held my hand, and I could conquer the world. His name was beautiful and he was an angel who didn't need wings to fly. 

And I swear to all the gods, sometimes when the feeling of love overwhelmed me, his lips fall apart to whisper me his dreams, and music played, but I didn't understand a word of what he had said... but the music still played...

I was a sunflower. He was the sun, my sun.

But in reality, he was a million stars that shone every shade of the rainbow, and I loved him, loved him so much, Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, looked like a comedy. 


End file.
